


This One Time...

by poisontaster



Series: Every Broken Thing [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, First Time, Guilt, M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest, Substitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows he can't have his brother.  This is something he can have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Time...

Dean doesn't remember the guy's name, thinks it's like Brian or Bill or some shit like that, but he knows the guy's got a mouth like wet, hot sin and he's _not_ Sammy, which means this is okay. It's okay to have his cock shoved down this guy's throat, okay to like it, to moan out his pleasure, hands fisted in hair that's nothing like Sam's.

The guy pushes Dean's legs further apart and Dean just goes with it, trying to put the guy's face together in his mind, already faded. Then suddenly there's a touch at his asshole, light and caressing. Dean jerks and the guy's thumb soothes against Dean's collarbone. He pulls off and says briefly, "Relax," before swallowing Dean down so fast, so good Dean almost comes right then.

Fuck.

The finger goes around and around him, until Dean can practically feel the nerves sing, feel himself open, trying to take it in. The guy hums and Dean lets go of his hair to grope for the truck bed's edge, afraid he'll yank dude's hair out by the roots if he keeps on. As if that was the signal he was waiting for, the guy—Brian or Bill or maybe Bob—shoves in deep.

Dean grunts and arches and he hears BrianBillBob choke a little before he backs up some to lick and play with the head of Dean's cock. Dean's whimpering in his throat in the effort to not holler loud enough for everyone in the county to know and that finger's steady working in him, pain and pleasure both until it crooks just _that way_ and Dean doesn't even have any warning; it's like a button that goes straight to the floodgates in his dick.

Dean doesn't even try to hold back the yelp that time, shooting harder than he ever has in his natural life until it feels like his eyeballs are going to melt out his cock. Dude keeps sucking and thrusting that finger until Dean's soft and boneless and making soft pleading noises he'd cut out his heart before he'd ever admit to.

 _Oh God,_ he thinks, shifting and whining as BrianBillBob's finger makes its slow withdrawal, Dean's ass clinging to it the whole way. BrianBillBob leans over the side of the truck and spits, white and gleaming in the dark, then sidles his way up Dean's body to plaster his lips over Dean's open mouth. Dean tastes his own come and the last of the Jack Daniels and they both burn. _Oh God._

"See, I told you I was good," BrianBillBob says with quiet, sly pride when he pulls back. Dean's no welcher; he feels about halfway to dead with tingling aftershock, but he fumbles with the other guy's belt and zipper, reaching for him.

"Yeah," Dean says, automatic, his mind already somewhere else, on someone else. "Amazing."

 _Sam,_ he thinks. _Sammy would like that. Sammy would fucking love it._


End file.
